


I been thinkin 'bout you (Swimming Pool)

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, I have so many emotions, I just have so many feels after episode 12, Love, M/M, Yaoi, give me season 2, post season one, s1e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: A short fic inspired by the song Swimming Pool by Yuma X

  I dream of you.
  
  And I breathe the same air you do.
  
  But do I swim with you?
  
  Do I dream the same dreams you do?





	

Even though it was only 8:30pm, Yuuri was settled into bed, cocooned by blankets and ready to fall asleep.  
He normally didn’t get into bed until at least 11pm, and it was odd not having Victor next to him, nose pressed to the back of Yuuri’s neck.  
He would have to settle for burying his face into Victor’s pillow.  
Victor was out to dinner with Yakov, so him and Yuuri quit practice early, Victor asked Yuuri to eat with them, but he was just too tired.  
Lately he was always tired.  
Being in St. Petersburg with Victor was like a dream. They were living in Victor’s apartment, they slept in the same bed, ate breakfast together, trained together.  
And boy, did they train. All day.  
They would wake up at around 5:30 and shower (usually together, sometimes Yuuri dozed off during his morning showers and Victor would take it upon himself to keep Yuuri awake and make sure he didn’t slip and break an ankle.) Then they would eat breakfast together. (Usually eggs, sometimes cereal.) Then they would get dressed and take a short run before going to the rink. There Victor and Yuuri ran drills together, did strength exercises, the regular workout. Victor would coach Yuuri for two hours, perfecting jumps and working on his routine. After that they would split up and Victor would go work on his own routine for a bit (about three hours) while Yuuri practiced alone. Sometimes they went out to get lunch, most of the time they ate in the cafeteria at the training facility. They then returned to the rink and Victor coaches Yuuri for about two more hours then go off to train alone for a bit. By the time the sun started to set they would pack their skates and return home. Yuuri liked to take long hot baths, they reminded him of home, while Victor would work on the notes for their routines. Then they would have a light meal and go to bed.  
This was their schedule most days of the week.  
And don’t get him wrong, Yuuri loved his life with Victor, he wouldn’t change a thing.  
But sometimes he would... worry.  
And when he trapped himself in his own mind it never ended well.  
He wrapped the blankets tighter around himself as he travelled down the rabbit hole of his anxieties.  
Of course he knew Victor loved him, but sometimes he worried that he was a burden, that he held Victor back. He was overjoyed that Victor had returned to skating, but Yuuri worried that coaching him as well prevented Victor from achieving his goals.  
Did they still have the same goals?  
Last season, the only thing that Victor cared about was Yuuri’s scores, Yuuri’s skating, Yuuri’s career… Yuuri.  
But now he was skating for himself too. Was he going to let himself slip because he was so focused on Yuuri? Would he regret coaching him if he didn’t do as well as he normally did?  
Yuuri would get nauseous just thinking that, What if Victor grew to resent him?  
He wouldn’t be able to handle it.  
All the time Yuuri thought about quitting.  
_“It’s the only way for Victor to succeed.”_  
_“It would be easier if you just quit.”_  
_“It’s the only way to stay with Victor.”_  
_“He won’t want to marry you if you hold him back.”_  
Yuuri could feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes.  
He loved Victor more than anything. He would give up skating in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Victor in his life.  
Victor constantly professed his own affections to Yuuri. But still…  
Did they still want the same things?  
That’s what it came down to.  
Did Victor still want to get married?  
Did he still want to coach Yuuri?

**_Does he still want Yuuri at all?_ **

No, he had to stop thinking these things, Victor was his and he was Victor’s. He knew that every time he looked at his ring.  
“You look so warm.”  
Yuuri heard the soft voice from the doorframe. He felt the mattress dip as the other man sat on the edge of the bed next to him.  
Yuuri just hummed dully.  
“What’s wrong, love?” Victor asked. He smelled like fried dough, dinner must’ve been delicious.  
“Nothing.” Yuuri murmured into the comforter. Victor ran a hand through the tuft of black hair that stuck out from under the blankets.  
“Yuuri, you know lying to me won’t solve anything.” He could hear the soft smile in Victor’s voice.  
He remained silent.  
“What’s on your mind? Please talk to me.” Victor coaxed.  
Yuuri pushed the covers down off his face and looked up at Victor as he felt the cool air hit his skin.  
“How do you know there’s something on my mind?” Yuuri mumbled defiantly.  
Victor chuckled. “You always wrap yourself up when you’re in deep thought. Like a turtle shell of blankets.”  
Yuuri sighed and scooted over until his head was in Victor’s lap. He took this as an invitation start combing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.  
“Please.” Victor asked again.  
“What do you want?” Yuuri spoke softly.  
Victor cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
“Where do you see us going?” He questioned.  
“I’m not sure I understand…” Victor spoke.  
“I don’t want to be the thing to stop you from reaching your goals.” Yuuri blurted out.  
Victor’s hand stilled in the black locks.  
“Yuuri,” He sighed.  
“Victor I want you to be happy, I want you to skate and enjoy yourself and win as many gold medals as you can.” Yuuri continued. “And I don’t want to be the thing that prevents you from doing that. I don’t want you to realize that you’d be more successful alone, and then…” Yuuri trailed off “And then leave me…” He said into Victor’s leg.  
He heard Victor take a slow, shaky breath.  
“I’m so sorry.” He spoke softly. “I’m sorry that you’ve had to feel these things alone, I didn’t know you were worried about that.”  
Victor moved Yuuri to sit up and face him.  
“Yuuri I want to skate. And I want to win gold medals. But it means nothing if you’re not fighting to win as well. It doesn’t mean a thing if you’re not waiting for me in the kiss and cry or on the ice as well. I don’t want it if you’re not skating with me.”  
Yuuri looked down at his lap.  
“Don’t say those things, Victor, you don’t mean them.” He muttered.  
“How dare you tell me I don’t mean them? You’ve given me reason to skate again. Without you I would’ve left the ice for good.” Victor spoke passionately, placing a hand under Yuuri’s chin, trying to get him to look in his eyes.  
“What?” Yuuri breathed as he looked at him.  
“At the end of the season before last, I was struggling to find motivation, to find a reason to keep competing. Then you came into my life and I remembered why I love skating. Last season I saw you fight your way to that silver medal and it reignited something inside me. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve lost my drive entirely.” Victor spoke sternly.  
Yuuri started at Victor, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. He could feel tears starting to trickle down his cheeks.  
“Why do I always cry when I’m with you?” He joked, wiping his cheek.  
Victor wrapped a hand behind Yuuri’s neck and pulled him in for an embrace.  
“You’re my world.” He whispered.  
And if Yuuri wasn’t crying before then he sure as hell was now.  
“I can’t wait to call you my husband.” Victor said.  
Yuuri chuckled. “Just one more season.” He said. “After I win gold at the Grand Prix, you can plan us the most magical wedding you want.”  
Victor smiled widely and pushed Yuuri back onto the bed, leaning over him and speaking against his lips.  
“Is that a promise?” He asked.  
“It’s a guarantee.” Yuuri whispered.

Yuuri had planned on going to bed early, but sometimes plans change and you end up doing something much more exciting.


End file.
